Many people who own dogs live in geographical regions that experience long, cold winters where daytime high temperatures often stay below well below freezing (i.e., 0° C.) for weeks or months at a time. Despite such freezing temperatures the dogs must be allowed outdoors several times a day to relieve themselves. This presents significant problems, particularly when the ground is covered in ice, snow or slush, because the dog's pads get very cold and can become embedded with marble-sized pieces of ice. Consequently, the dog may be reluctant to go outside, and when outside, may seek to re-enter the home before relieving itself. Further, once the dog re-enters the home, its paws must be dried and any pieces of ice embedded in its pads must be removed. This is a laborious process for the dog owner, and causes the dog significant discomfort.
Dog-owners who live in geographical regions that experience extremely hot temperatures encounter a similar, if less serious, problem. On days with particularly high temperatures, for example, above about 30° C., walking surfaces may become too hot for the dog's pads, thereby preventing the dog-owner from taking the dog for a walk.
U.S. patent publication 20070193532 describes a dog's apparel that is intended for indoor use. The apparel encloses the body of a dog to protect homes and vehicles against undesirable debris located on or about the body of the animal. The apparel is not intended to protect the dog, or its pads, from inclement weather. Instead, it is used so as to prevent dander, mud, dirt, water and other materials commonly found on a dog's body from being transferred to an individual's home, auto or area that is to be kept clean.
U.S. patent publication 2008115738 (the '738 publication) describes an animal coat for protecting the animal from inclement weather, particularly cold weather. The coat is said to include an improved means for securing the coat to the animal. However, because the coat is not intended to protect a dog's pads from cold or hot surfaces, the coat described in the '738 publication does not enclose the animal's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,055 (the '055 patent) describes a pullover dog sweater that fully encloses the torso portion of the dog's body and the dog's legs and feet. The sweater is made of a knit material and, because it is a pullover sweater, lacks a closure means in the neck portion. It therefore is placed on the dog by slipping the neck portion over the dog's head. In addition to lacking a closure means in the neck portion, the pullover sweater described in the '055 patent lacks a leash attachment opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,679 (the '679 patent) describes a stretchable pet suit with boots. The pet suit has elasticized strips along the legs, which are detachably connected to the boots with elastic straps and fasteners. Because the boots are detachably couple to the legs, the pet suit of the '679 patent has the advantage of allowing the owner to utilize only the torso portion when providing the animal when protection for its feet is unnecessary. On the other hand, for the same reason, when protecting the animal's feet is desired the suit is less convenient because placing the suit on the animal becomes a multi-step process. That is, after placing the main portion of the suit on the animal each of the boots must be affixed to a leg of the suit. This pet suit lacks a closure means in the neck portion, and is instead secured to the animal via a zipper running along the back portion. The neck portion also does not have a leash attachment opening.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for a convenient dog garment that is well suited for protecting a dog from inclement weather while simultaneously protecting the dog's pads from cold surfaces, such as snow and ice, as well as for protecting the dog's pads from hot surfaces, such as hot asphalt. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.